User blog:DanzxvFan8275/New School Preview
Donna Waynes is seen laying on a hospital bed, holding a baby. Calvin Waynes is seen coming into the scene as well, grasping his hand onto the the baby’s body. He then kisses Donna, as he says “I hope he comes out well.” Donna glances at Calvin with a deadpan expression. “What do you mean?” “Well, let’s just hope that he understands what we do and that he doesn’t follow it.” Donna agrees this time. The doctor then walks in with a blunt of marijuana in his hand, which Calvin isn’t fond of. “Doc, I know this is your job, but is it really healthy for you to be smoking near a newborn, know what I’m saying?” The doctor snaps back in defense. “He’s just gonna end out badly, that’s facts. Just look at your daughter, she be looking like a prostitute. She’s 5 years old, Mr. Waynes. FIVE YEARS OLD.” Calvin and Donna are in shock, putting down the baby and going into the doctor’s face. “Fucking bullshit. You call yourself a doctor?” Calvin yells at him. Donna then adds on “our daughter is our first child, we have a new chance now.” The doctor laughs and then walks out, but not before puffing out the last bit of weed into the room and spitting “the farthest he’s gonna get in life is to a dirty rap career.” Donna goes back to the bed and looks at the baby and starts whispering to him. “It’s okay, Jahseh. You’ll make it. We’ll raise you right.” ---- Zay is now 17 year old, almost 18. He walks into his small house with his cousins, Vontae Anderson and Tyreek Simmons. His mom is doing work around the house. “Hey, ma, can me in the guys go hit up the basketball court?” Donna looks down and sighs. “Your father has to work late tonight, so does your sister. And after that, I have to go to the club, too.” Donna works as a bartender at a strip club close by to earn some extra cash, but Zay was unsure of what she meant by Calvin’s and Janelle’s jobs. “Do you ever wonder what they’re actually doing? I doubt Dad works for the news, and Janelle’s only 22, she’s struggling in college.” Donna felt like she had to uncover something, but instead, Janelle walked in, wearing only a bra, panties, stockings, and high heels. “How was your first day, honey?” Donna asked. “I didn’t like it,” she said. “The guy that picked me up wasn’t sexy at all. I also almost got stabbed.” Zay was shocked to hear this news, which led to him in shock. “Wait, Jan, you’re a slut?” “Yeah,” she replied, “and we in the wrong city for that.” Donna then intervened, explaining how even though Trenton was a dangerous city, their money was tight and they needed some after they were fired from her and Calvin’s job. ---- Sneak peaks of my biggest movie yet, New School. I started writing today and so far, I think it’s gonna be a great movie. These are just some previews. The whole thing will be released sometime during this Summer or Fall. Category:Blog posts